


Woohoo (Mina's B-Day Smash)

by MackLaw_MDB5



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potentially Bukkake, Smut, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackLaw_MDB5/pseuds/MackLaw_MDB5
Summary: I’m not sure what y’all would even expect for a summary if you’ve already read the title and tags. Basically Twice takes turns fucking Mina... that’s it. That’s the plot. I wanted to write smut and play around with adding some toys.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Everyone, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung (Relationship), Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this last year and meant to have it done for Mina’s B-Day then but obviously that didn’t happen LOL. A.k.a I mistook how much smut I could crank out in such a short time. also I’m just gonna say this is an AU in such a way that No One is dating a man(but Jihyo and Momo are totes Bi, Nayeon too cuz why the hell not, it’s a work of FICTION 😆 also NO COVID-19 cuz that thing puts a huge fucking downer on everything... Sooooooo without further ado here’s a little snippet from what I’ve got ready.
> 
> NO ACTUAL SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Please enjoy this sickening fluff 😁
> 
> And if you don’t enjoy it get the fuck out and fight me 😤😠💪

“So… Have you thought about what you want for a birthday gift?”

Mina glanced up from her book and stared at her girlfriend. She bit her lip, unsure of how she should answer. She  _ had  _ thought about it, and she’d come up with a few mundane things she would like, but what stuck in her mind was something she found impossible to ask for. She blushed just thinking about it. Of course, her girlfriend noticed the change in her demeanor. A teasing smile forming on her face.

“Oh? Could it be another toy?” Chaeyoung chuckled lightly. “We should probably slow down on that. We’re running out of hiding space. And the clamps we ordered should be here in a few days. Is that what it is?” She looked at her girlfriend expectantly, fondness shining in her eyes. She couldn’t lie. Ever since her and Mina had decided to shop for a dildo together they had gotten a little out of hand. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but spoil her princess, especially when Mina’s eyes would sparkle, or when she’d lick her lips, clearly visualizing the two of them together. The arousal was always so evident when Mina found a toy she liked, and that look made Chaeyoung melt. The first time it had happened was still bright in her mind.

~ _Some time ago_ ~

It was the middle of the night, and the two love birds laid in their shared hotel bed, panting from their impromptu roll in the hay, and basking in the afterglow of each others affection. Chaeyoung was nearly asleep when Mina turned to face her, her eyes low, and her voice soft and gentle. She grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand and began fiddling with it.

“I was talking to Nayeon unnie earlier today. And she ah… she mentioned, suggested… um. She noticed, us. But it was completely okay, she was 100% supportive. She thought we might, maybe, um.” Mina blushed. This shouldn’t be so hard to get out. Chaeyoung wasn’t helping though. She was just gazing lovingly at her, leaving a trail of heat wherever her eyes settled. Mina shifted uncomfortably before biting the bullet. “Nayeon said we should try using a dildo!” She impossibly blushed more, and Chaeyoung finally snapped out of her stupor, a similar hue appearing on her own cheeks.

“Uhhh.”

Chaeyoung didn’t know what to say. She definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea, but she suddenly felt shy while looking at Mina’s bashful expression. Would it be something the older girl was into? Their relationship was still relatively new, and they hadn't been intimate more than a handful of times. But she supposed it would never hurt to ask. She cleared her throat and looked at Mina. 

“Would that um, would that be something you’d be interested in?” She cringed and shifted her gaze away from her girlfriend, looking at anything that wasn’t Mina. She suddenly found the wall paintings intriguing. She felt embarrassed at the blush creeping over her face, but when her eyes fell to their intertwined hands a surge of warmth passed through her. This wasn’t something to be scared of, she reminded herself, but something exciting and new. Something beautiful. This was Mina, and the other girl never made her feel unsafe or uncomfortable. With confidence Chaeyoung realized that it was healthy to talk things out, even if it was strange at first. The more they talked, the more comfortable they would be together intimately, with or without toys. That in mind, she looked back up to Mina with expectant and bright eyes. She was met with hesitance but she persisted and gave Mina’s hand a comforting squeeze, letting her pause to think and answer honestly. Eventually Mina met her gaze and spoke with a shaky voice.

“I… I might. I’ve never thought about it before now. I haven’t needed to. I mean, I own a vibrator but I’ve never, before you…” 

She trailed off and Chaeyoung gave her a confused look.

“Never what before me? Used a vibrator? Because I happen to have one as well. It’s natural for young women to own one. And it’s ok to be shy, just know that I think we all do… well maybe not Dahyun but I'm pretty sure the others do. But it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Mina shook her head and pulled at Chaeyoung's hand, stopping the younger girl from rambling. She smiled softly and kissed her chastely.

“I’d never had sex Chaengie… Or tried any toys other than my vibrator.”

“Oh... I-,” Chaeyoungs eyes widened. “Wait. Oh God, Mina!” She gasped at the realization. “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. God I’m so dumb. Our first time! I should have made it more special. I was so rough with you, I feel horrible!”

Mina laughed and kissed her again, rubbing circles on the back of her hand to soothe her.

“Don’t be sorry. It was perfect.” She smoldered and Chaeyoung felt fresh arousal pool in her lower region. Seductive Mina was a force to be reckoned with. She chuckled nervously and shuffled a bit, her cheeks flushing a brighter shade of red.

“Well that’s good to hear. And I’ll be honest Mina, I’m not completely turned off to the idea of toys, of any kind. As long as it’s okay with you and we both feel comfortable, I’m willing to try anything. But only if you’re 100% okay with it!”

She gazed deeply into Mina’s eyes and she could see herself falling even deeper. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever Mina’s reply was, she’d continue loving her with all of her being. And what she saw in return was the same thing. All the trust, respect, and joy held inside her was reflected back through Mina’s delicate brown gaze. She’d never been so content.

“I won’t lie either,” Mina started in a hushed voice. “When Nayeon unnie mentioned that, I couldn’t help but imagine what it would look like. On you… In me… And I wouldn’t be opposed to trying out new things with you either. You know, as long as it’s 100% okay with you.”

Even though Chaeyoung knew Mina was smirking and teasing her she couldn’t stop the dumbfounded expression that lit up her face. Mina was interested, and Chaeyoung was curious too. And the only thing going through her mind in that moment was the image of her wearing a strap on, potentially using it to greatly pleasure her girlfriend.

In a flash Chaeyoung swept Mina into her arms. Kissing all over her face and neck, excitement bubbling over. Fresh ideas were popping into her head and she rushed off the bed to grab her laptop. Mina watched her fumble around in the dim light with that look on her face she gets whenever she watches Chaeyoung. When the younger girl finally got back, Mina watched her type away furiously. Brow furrowing when a flood of multi colored and different sized dildos spread across the screen.

“Oh! You want to do this right now.”

Chaeyoung paused, her hand hovering over the mousepad, and turned to Mina, smiling. Her hesitation nowhere to be seen.

“No time like the present yeah? And it’s as good a time as any to look. We might not get a chance like this for awhile. But if you want to wait we can hold off for a bit. I guess I’m just a little bit anxious is all. And excited.”

Mina hummed and focused on the screen, putting her hand under Chaeyoung’s on the mouse pad, so she could scroll down at her leisure.

“That’s a good idea,” Mina stated under her breath. “And I honestly don’t want to wait for another opportunity to look. Now that it’s out in the open, I also feel anxious. And excited,” she finished with a breath stealing smirk.

They sat for a few minutes looking at different ones, talking and discussing what they wanted out of this situation and what they thought about each dildos qualities and materials. When they got to the bottom of the fourth page Mina stopped and clicked on one that looked completely different than all the rest, oblivious to the blush forming on Chaeyoung’s face.

“What’s this for? It looks different than the others, not like something I’d enjoy having inside me. Why is it tapered like that? I wonder if it’s a vibrator.”

Chaeyoung was unbelievably red and she kept her eyes away from Mina when she replied.

“It’s uh,” she coughed to clear her throat. “It goes in the back… Like in your other hole? It’s a plug.” She really wished Mina would have at least looked at the description instead of immediately enlarging the photo. She could have been spared a lot of embarrassment, and arousal, at how naïve Mina was in this situation.

“Oh!

Hmm… how big are they usually?”

The tone in her voice struck within Chaeyoung’s ear and she whipped her head to the side, taken aback by the question. She stared into blown pupils that held a far away look. Mina didn’t sound or appear freaked out at all, but quite the opposite, she was clearly aroused. And Chaeyoung paid close attention to how she responded to what she said next, getting excited herself by the prospect of Mina being into anal play.

“The size can depend, but there are trainer kits that have multiple sizes so you can work your way up.”

Mina nodded once and licked her lips, a subtle blush painting her cheeks while an inquisitive yet focused look overcame her features. Chaeyoung clenched her thighs together. She’d never been more attracted to another human being than in this instance.

“This one has a tail…” Mina trailed off as she clicked the link that redirected her to the part of the website specifically for anal toys. “These ones vibrate…?”

Chaeyoung marveled at how sexy Mina was in this moment. She sounded almost reverent as she closely examined nearly every single toy on that section of the sight. When she got to the end she hummed and clicked to the homepage, looking through different subpages and practically drooling over her discoveries, giving the same careful attention to every toy that caught her eye. Chaeyoung only half followed what Mina was looking through, too enamored with her reactions to fully comprehend what the other girl was staring at. She felt a tug on her heart and a clawing warmth crawl through her veins.

“Pick whatever you want, babe. And I’ll get it for us,” Chaeyoung blurted out after what felt like a lifetime. Her gaze was fiery and Mina blushed furiously. The sexual tension was thick between the two. She saw Mina visibly gulp.

“Do you mean that?” Mina took her hand off the mousepad and curled it around the back of Chaeyoungs neck, her eyes falling to plump lips. Sparks flying between the two of them.

Chaeyoung nodded and pushed the laptop off her lap and down the bed. The way Mina was looking at her was too much and all she wanted to do was take her.

“Every word. Whichever toy caught your eye, I’ll get it.”

Mina roughly tangled her fingers into Chaeyoung’s hair and wet her lips, leaning in close to ghost her words over the younger girls ear.

“Quite a few caught my eye, tiger. What’ll you do now?”

Chaeyoung didn’t hesitant with her reply. She gripped Mina’s hips possessively, and pulled her closer. Rolling on top of her in the process.

“I’ll buy them all if need be. Anything to see you worked up like this.”

Her low voice sent shivers down Mina’s spine and they shared ‘do me’ eyes with each other, another round of passionate love making ensuing.

~  _ Back to the present day _ ~

Mina chuckled but shook her head, a sullen expression overtaking her features.

“No, it’s not another toy, it’s something close to that though. But, I don’t know how to ask… it would involve the other members...”

She looked up at Chaeyoung expectantly, teasing at her bottom lip as she waited for the other girl to speak. Chaeyoung removed her headphones from around her neck, and set down her sketch pad, scooting her desk chair over to the bed. She took hold of Mina’s hands and reassured her with a glance and a smile.

“Whatever it is, if it makes you happy then we’ll do it. Whatever you want. Just say the word and I’ll make it happen.” 

She kissed Mina on the lips and beamed at her. But Mina just sighed and deflated, looking anywhere but at Chaeyoung. She didn’t know how the other members would respond to such a request, and it could potentially ruin the group and their whole dynamic.

“It’s, embarrassing. Weird, wrong, to most people.” Mina sighed. “I know you’d never judge me but what if the others don’t like it? What if they force me out of the group? What if I end Twice because I’m being selfish? We’ve already been through so much. ( _because of me_ ) I can’t do that to them Chaeng.”

“Well,” Chaeyoung began patiently, “What if we talked about what it is you  _ actually _ want and then we can discuss whether it’s doable. And the members love you Mina. the worst that’ll happen is that things are awkward for a few weeks and you don't get your wish, but I hear your concerns, so lay it on me. What is it that my penguin wants for her birthday?”

Mina smiled a little and nodded. She pulled Chaeyoung onto the bed, curling up with her and stroking her short hair to calm herself.

“I guess we should start with basics then. Do you know if all the other members like girls?”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widened. She was wondering where this was going but she trusted Mina.

“I do, for a fact, know that all of us enjoy the company of women.”

“And um… are they all single? Or in open relationships?”

The switch in her brain flipped and Chaeyoung instantly understood what Mina was asking for. She had brought it up once offhandedly, asking if Chaeyoung would ever be okay with sharing her. Sexually, she had specified. And Chaeyoung really hadn’t cared one bit, as long as it was someone they both knew and trusted, and she knew about it beforehand. Never in her wildest dreams could she have expected Mina to be serious. She was still cool with it of course. More than cool with it. She was turned on just thinking about what the others could do to Mina that she never did or thought of doing. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend with all the love she had, surprising the older woman.

“I’m not certain on that one. I know Sana and Dahyun are a thing, and I think Momo and Jeongyeon are together, but if you’re asking for what I think you’re asking for, then I’d be more than happy to help you ask the members if they’d be into it.”

Mina’s breath hitched and she shivered in ecstasy. With her doubts swayed, she was left in anticipation. She elaborated excitedly, her words coming out faster than she could think.

“I want them to take me Chaeng. Use me. To be completely clear, I want them to treat me like a toy. Even better,” she shivered, the images she conjured up running rampant in her mind, “I want them to come all over me.”

Chaeyoung moaned and laid there with a heated gaze. She could picture it now. What Mina would look like thoroughly fucked over, a mixture of everyone’s cum covering her masterpiece of a body. This was something she could easily say yes to. And she hoped the others would be able to feel the same way.

“I love it Minari! But I have one condition. They can do whatever they want with you as long as you consent, but you aren’t allowed to come. Not until I get to you.”

Mina groaned. Chaeyoung wormed her hand into Mina’s pants and they both moaned. She was so wet, and Chaeyoung toyed with her clit as she placed big open mouthed kisses along her jaw. With a strain Mina lightly stopped her ministrations.

“Yes. Yes, I can do that. But we should ask the others first. Because, you know, it’s not really going to happen if they aren’t there.”

Chaeyoung nodded quickly and pulled back, licking her fingers clean.

“Then we should go ask them then!”

***

“Hold on,” Momo started, when Chaeyoung and Mina gathered the group and told them about Mina’s birthday wish. “So you’re saying that instead of a party you want us to basically… bukkake you?” Although everyone was looking at them as though they had grown second heads, they weren’t screaming at them about immorality, so Mina took that as a win. It didn’t stop her face from becoming beet red, but it did give her the confidence she needed to keep speaking.

“Not all at once, but essentially yes. I’d… I’d like to share myself with you guys. In a way I haven’t before. If it’s easier you could think of it as a way for me to get closer to you too. But ideally I’d like you guys to, um, one by one cum on me. And you don't have to worry about being gentle either.” She ducked her head and blushed furiously. She couldn’t even believe she was asking such a thing from her friends. But if they were to all agree to it... ohh, Mina really wished they would say yes.

Jihyo spoke up next, surprisingly not shutting this down. “I think it’s ok, as long as there are boundaries and safe words and everyone here is ok with doing it.”

Nayeon was quick to snap off a reply after that. “Oh don’t be so formal Jihyo. I can tell you just wanna fuck our prim and proper little Mina as soon as you can.”

“Hey that’s, Not true…” Jihyo didn’t sound very convincing.

“It’s not true,” Chaeyoung testified. “Mina isn’t prim, or proper, in the bedroom. she’d probably be as dry as a bone if any of you are too nice. Just get in there and take what you want. She likes feeling used like that. Like a glorified sex toy.”

The rapper smiled smugly, speaking directly behind Mina’s ear, and the singer blushed an even deeper shade of red, suppressing a moan that was trying to escape her throat at the vulgar words and undivided attention being directed at her. She hit the side of Chaeyoung’s arm from embarrassment, hoping this electric energy stayed with everyone long enough to fully fuck her over. She was exhausted just imagining getting through all eight members but she was also extremely aroused by the idea and determined to play by Chaeyoung’s simple rules.

“Does that mean we can use toys?!” Sana suddenly exclaimed, and Dahyun blushed to almost the same shade as Mina.

Mina grinned and clenched her thighs together. She had been hoping at least one of the others would be interested in that.

“Yes!” Her voice nearly cracked, and she had to force herself to not get too excited. “Me and Chaeyoung will have our selection out and you all can choose whatever you’d like to use or not use.” She blushed again and let some hair fall over her face, feeling bashful after her passionate outburst. “I’ll be yours as you see fit.”

“Well damn! I guess you two didn’t need any advice on sex, you little minxes.” Nayeon was near tears with how hard she was laughing. Jihyo was still glaring at her but she softened when everyone else lightly joined in on the laughter. “It’s always the quiet ones that are into the kinkiest things.” Nayeon said, falling over and clutching her sides.

“You’re actually the reason we got into toys in the first place Nayeonnie,” Chaeyoung quipped.

Nayeon stopped and stared open mouthed at the two for a moment, then broke out into another fit of laughter. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and slapped the back of her head. “Seriously Nayeon? Grow up. they’re both adults. I’m sure they would have discovered the world of sex toys even without you nudging them. You guys are safe though, aren’t you? You clean your toys, and use plenty of lube, and prep properly?”

“Sounds like you’ve had bad personal experience Jeongyeonnie.” Tzuyu said smugly, like the savage she is. “Does Momo unnie not treat you properly?” She smirked teasingly.

Everyone in the room was shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth, but they couldn’t help exploding in laughter again at Jeongyeon’s indignant scoff and pouty demeanor. Momo protested too but eventually caved and pulled her girlfriend close, smothering her in cuddles but not torturing her with kisses.

Dahyun, ever the sweetheart, spoke up when everyone quieted down.

“Are you ok with sharing Mina like this Chaeng? I mean, I’d assume so since you’re both here, but just in case, are you really sure this doesn’t bother you at all?”

Chaeyoung smiled ear to ear at that, touched that her best friend was so thoughtful.

“Oh absolutely I’m ok with this. I’m sure she’ll be a complete mess after you guys get through with her. And to know that she’ll be blissed out of her mind? Well that’s not something I take issue with. We both know who we want to be with at the end of the day so if we both consent to the other getting funky with someone else then I don’t see anything wrong with that. You all have my express permission to do whatever you want with Mina. She’ll be a good girl.”

Mina squirmed in her seat, struggling to stay calm. She couldn’t handle much more of this direct attention, otherwise she’d cum on the spot. So far everyone was looking at her with nothing less than love and a pinch of lust. The way Chaeyoung was stroking her back did nothing to settle her libido either. Now that this was right in front of her face she wanted it immediately. But alas, with everyone having busy schedules they had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating the rest day by day probably a week or two from now, just to give myself time to edit and make it as smooth And awesome as possible... not like I’ve got a whole lot else going on right now 😒 *stupidfuckingcovid*
> 
> But anyway each chapter will be a different member in case you were wondering. Stay safe and healthy everyone!😘😘😘


	2. Chapter Two Bitches!!!!!!!! (You remind myself to change the title... please you’re drunk don’t post this yet)8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeheeeheee this isn’t awesome sauce this is smutty trash and is probs super cringey: 
> 
> But guys!!!! I did the house chores today and I got them alcihollssss. Imma probably fix this when I get better. Duck cocos!!!!!!!!!!! No no cocos, NO! Covid, fuck there we go. Fuck that diseas and the fucking stay at home this is ruining my I really should not be posting guys but I promised and my other works haven’t been updated in like a year and I feel shit about it so this is for myself and you all stuck in quarantine too/ 
> 
> Im not good by myself I miss my friends guys. Text your introverts they need you right now. 
> 
> Again trash but for you so maybe recycling please enjoy it emery body,love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I really must be fucked to the sheets in the wind cuz I thought I was already drifting in the notes. Whateves blah blah blah itzy and idle came back so fuck yeah listen to them yo bitches

They actually didn’t have to wait too terribly long for a day when they were all open, it was about a couple weeks after her birthday but it was worth it because Chaeyoung had refused to touch her or let her touch herself since they told the group about her wish. “It’s part of the birthday gift.” She had said smugly when Mina was begging for release. Now that the day was here she wasn’t sure she’d make it until Chaeyoung before she came. Her girlfriend was sweet though, peppering her lightly with tender kisses as she was being tied up, naked, to the desk chair in the middle of Chaeyoung’s room. Chaeyoung finished by tying a big silk ribbon around her torso like a sash and making the bow as big and ridiculous as possible. They had decided to go in chronological order, skipping Chaeyoung so she could be last, but honestly with only a couple months between the two youngest members it didn't really matter.

“I bet Nayeon will get a kick out of this,” Mina chuckled nervously.

“Thus the inordinate bow. Now remember babe. You don’t get to cum till I’m working on you. And I’ll know if you’re a good girl. I set up some hidden cameras around the room. But don’t worry, they aren’t connected to the internet in anyway. Just relax and know I’ll be watching you get the best birthday gift of your life.” Mina shivered and got one last passionate kiss before she was left completely alone.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, the door finally opened and Nayeon strolled in, eyebrows raising at the sight set before her. She almost felt like it was  _ her _ birthday gift instead of Mina’s, the younger girl looking beautiful with her hands behind her back and her feet tied to the legs of the chair. What especially caught her eye was the red bow covering Mina’s left breast. She made her way over to get a closer inspection of the ribbon.

“Well don't you look like a treat. I honestly was expecting that I’d have to disrobe you.”

“That was the idea, and I can put clothes on if you’d prefer to take them off of me.”

Nayeon chuckled. “That won't be necessary, I wasn’t planning on touching you.” She started slowly unraveling the bow.

“Was Jisoo ok with you doing this?” Mina was extremely nervous when she heard someone from outside the group might be affected by this. But Nayeon had said it was fine then, hopefully it was still fine.

Nayeon shrugged at the question and finished unwrapping Mina from her sash. They both shivered. “I told her a friend had a birthday wish and that she had nothing to worry about and she honestly was extremely indifferent about it. Just said we couldn’t have sex again till I got a green bill of health from the doctor. She’s very conscientious about safe sex. Speaking of which, where are these toys you mentioned?” she had kept her eyes on Mina the whole time, not taking a look around the room.

“They’re on Dayhun’s bed.” Mina shivered again at the fresh air hitting her now uncovered chest. She watched as Nayeon walked over to the bed and whistled at the array of toys spread out.

“Damn you two have a huge selection. Where do you even keep these? How has no one ever found them?”

Mina smiled and shifted around in the chair, the memories of her and Chaeyoung breaking things in making her wet. “Where we keep them is a secret, but it’s somewhere none of you will ever find them.”

Nayeon laughed then, and held up a small pink vibrator connected to straps. “You actually have a Butterfly? Isn’t that a little vanilla for you guys? I also see anal plugs and breast clamps over here. Why do you have this?”

Mina laughed too, she had thought the same when they were laying things out earlier, they didn’t even use that one very much anymore.

“Chaeyoung thought it’d look cute on me so she bought it on impulse. Most of the toys for me were impulsive on her part.” Mina flushed, knowing all the toys on the bed were the ones Chaeyoung had gotten for her. The ones for Chaeyoung being safely locked away out of sight.

“Never thought you two would be impulsively kinky but hey, makes this birthday party a whole lot spicier.” Nayeon flashed a toothy grin with good nature at Mina, then hummed and stared at the toy, holding it up in front of her face. She aimed it at Mina’s pussy to determine if it was indeed cute or not. Smiling devilishly, she walked back towards Mina, grabbing the chair and rolling it over to the desk. Next, she untied Mina’s legs and lowered the chair so she was about head level with the top of the desk.

“Let’s see if Chaeyoung was right. Lift your legs a bit?” Mina did as she was told but remained quiet, biting her lips with worry. Just because they never used that toy didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it. She just hoped Nayeon would go easy on her.

“Good girl, now lift up towards me? Nice. Is this sitting comfortably? Not poking you at any odd angles?”

Mina simply nodded and Nayeon tsked. She adjusted the butterfly herself and made sure it was snug against Mina’s clit. Her fingers slid around quite a bit and she smirked.

“I wasn’t planning on it but you seem desperate. Do you want me to touch you too?”

Mina vigorously shook her head. “N-No that’s ok, you don't have to.”

“Are you sure?” Nayeon turned on the vibrator and Mina jerked forward with a groan, arms straining against her restraints, pronouncing her lean line of muscles.

“I’m, I’m sure.”

“Positive?” Nayeon turned it up a notch and watched Mina squirm, enjoying the way she struggled against the restraints.

“Ahh! I'm not… Chaeyoung said, I couldn't, before her. I’m not allowed.” Mina’s hips twitched involuntarily as she trailed off, the steady pressure on her clit sending waves of pleasure to her brain.

“Not allowed to be touched? Thats dumb, then why are we all gonna be here? I’m sorry to burst her bubble but there’s gonna be a lot of touching going on today. Why’d she-”

“No! I’m not allowed to cum. This really isn’t helping. Nayeonnie, please!”

“Oh! Well why didn’t you say so in the first place? Making me babble like that. Here.” Nayeon turned the toy up again, and Mina screamed. Her head shot back and her whole body shook. The muscles in her neck pulsed and her eyes fell closed with a mixture of euphoria and pain. Nayeon thought it was hot.

“Nayeon! Oh my god! Please, I’m gonna- Please, just turn it down,” Mina begged, writhing in place.

“Alright alright. There. I want you to be fully focused anyway. Are you ok with eating me out?’

“Yes,” Mina replied shakilly, trying to regain her composure. Her clit was throbbing and she didn’t know if she would be able to keep her promise to Chaeyoung. She wasn’t even halfway done with the first member and she already felt on edge. She swallowed as Nayeon began removing her skirt and panties, she was surprisingly hairless down there and Mina winced thinking about how painful it must’ve been. But she couldn’t deny how beautiful it looked when Nayeon settled herself on the desk, pulling Mina closer, until she was mere inches away from her glistening lips. Mina’s mouth watered and her pupils dilated. This was what she wanted, and she hoped Nayeon would give her directions as well. She looked up and they both smiled at each other.

“You said you wanted to feel used?”

Mina nodded eagerly and sucked on her bottom lip as a shiver ran down her spine. She eagerly anticipated what would come next. The following words being music to her ears.

“Then I’m gonna ride your face, and I don’t want you to swallow any of it. You got that?”

It was as though a switch had flipped inside Nayeon, her light attitude replaced by a dominating demeanor. Her cold tone left no room for question. Mina’s body was already abuzz and she felt her arousal leak onto the chair just imagining what she’d look like with all of Nayeon’s cum covering her lips, her cheeks, even falling down to paint her neck and chest if she was lucky. She moaned and set her sights on Nayeon’s dripping center. “Yes, yes I can do that for you …Please?”

She looked back up at Nayeon and not a second later did she feel a hand at the back of her head, guiding her forward into her prize. She didn’t need to be told anything else. She dove in happily and licked a broad stroke up from the bottom of Nayeon's entrance all the way to her clit, splitting her lips open and savoring the light tangy taste left on her tongue. The hand on her head tightened and she took it as a good sign. She opened her mouth wide to take in all that she could, and sucked, pulling more juices into her mouth. Nayeon was sweeter than she expected, but somehow saltier than Chaeyoung. She was getting lost in her exploration when a sharp and painful tug on her ponytail brought her back. Nayeon pulled her away and Mina looked up, confusion written on her flushed face.

“Why-”

“God Mina, you’re really beautiful like this, but you’re not listening.” Nayeon spoke roughly, much lower than normal, and her dark eyes sent a jolt straight to Mina’s core. She leant into the hand on her head, trying to be as submissive as possible, and an almost imperceptible whimper left her throat. This feeling was so new yet so familiar. Like Chaeyoung, but different. She was excited by the unknown of what Nayeon would do. It left her quivering in anticipation, wanting more.

“I said dont swallow, and I meant don’t swallow any of it. If your spit gets in the mix then leave it. You can suck and gather what you want in your mouth but I don't want to see your throat bob again without my say so. I want the others to see what I did to you…” Nayeon sighed, looking down at Mina as though she was a child who had failed to follow simple instructions. “And I'm sure Chaeyoung wants to see you look thoroughly fucked, so don't be so neat.” She ran her hand fondly across Mina’s cheek. “Go ahead and make a mess baby.”

Mina swooned a bit. Were the two of them not already in relationships she might consider asking Nayeon out on a date. Though her words didn’t have the same effect as Chaeyoungs, they still managed to make her walls flutter with excitement.

“Yes ma’am.” She let herself be led back into the warmth or Nayeon’s velvety core. And she moaned again as she let the next bit of slick fall out of her mouth and run down her chin. Nayeon moaned too and lent back, pushing herself further into Mina and smearing her wetness across her face.

“Focus on my clit. Only penetrate me every so often. Try not to make it feel like a pattern.”

Mina obliged and sucked her clit into her mouth, letting it go with a pop and then lapping at the wetness that seeped out of her. She made sure not to swallow any, but it made her job rather difficult. She did as she was told though and focused on her clit. Rolling tight circles around it and flicking it around with her tongue. She could hear how much Nayeon was enjoying this, and because of that it made her try even harder, her own pleasure slowly building in her. But since everything was so wet she kept sliding around. It wasn’t her best performance, by far, but the degradation of it all made her unbelievably wet. She was enjoying herself. And she didn’t hear Nayeon complaining either. After a while alternating between her clit and thrusting into her, Mina felt Nayeon’s hands pushing her back a little bit. Spit and pre-cum leaving a bridge between her face and Nayeon’s slit.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked breathlessly.

Nayeon shook her head, and when their eyes met, Mina could see just how worked up she was, her chest heaving and her upper half covered in a blush that could only be described as adorable. Her head fell back against the wall and her eyes fluttered shut. Mina could faintly make out pert nipples under the cloth of her shirt. She desperately wished she could’ve been allowed to touch them, but the way Nayeon was handling her was just as well. She waited for The older woman to collect herself and look back down at her. When their hooded eyes met again, Nayeon made a feral sound at the back of her throat and lunged forward. She captured Mina’s lips with her own and practically devoured her. When they pulled apart, Mina was left dazed and lightheaded. But Nayeon didn’t give the girl a moment to catch her breath.

“Shit, I’m so close, Mina.” She panted and tugged the other girl towards her. “Finish me off.” It was a demand and Mina was more than happy to comply.

She wasn’t expecting it, but as soon as her mouth clasped onto Nayeon’s pink lips again her head was locked in place, Nayeon’s hands coercing the rhythm of their dance. Her hips thrusting harshly against Mina’s mouth and her thighs trapping her in place, and all Mina could do was let her. There was nowhere she could go, nothing she could do but follow Nayeon’s lead. She pulled at her bound arms, seeking to add her hands to the mix, only to moan at the friction of the well tied knots restraining her wrists. It made her dizzy, and it made her sloppy, but the way Nayeon chased after her own pleasure without a single thought left towards Mina made it everything to her. It was almost enough to make her cum.  _ Like a glorified sex toy... _

“Mina…! Focus,” Nayeon growled, grinding down harder, and pulling on Mina’s ponytail to get her attention. Mina moaned sinfully at the sensation, losing herself in the clouds of euphoria and letting the older girls clit fall from her mouth between the light bite of her teeth. It was enough to send Nayeon violently over the edge, having not expected Mina to do that. Mina for her part kept her mouth shut as the older girls strong essence stained her face, dripping across her chin and down onto her lap in excess.

“Mmm… Nayeonnie,” Mina hummed with her eyes closed, soaking up the scent lingering in the air before beginning to lick the other girl clean as best she could. “Thank you.” She started bowing back into Nayeon, but was hesitantly pushed away.

“Fuck,” Nayeon cursed with a shaky breath, much too sensitive to have Mina going back for seconds. Looking down and seeing the insatiable flame burning in her eyes proved almost fatal, Nayeon’s resolve waivering ever so slightly. She briefly wondered if the Japanese woman was like this with Chaeyoung as well.  _ Probably _ . Her whole body shook at the thought and her respect for the rapper increased. If she was able to keep up with Mina’s persistence and thoroughness then she deserved a pat on the back. “And we all call Sana a snake…” she muttered between breaths.

“Nayeon unnie…” Mina strained, trying to push herself back into the intoxicating warmth, not caring how pathetic she looked. She just wanted more. Wanted to make Nayeon come again, have more of her cream painting her body. She was accustomed to giving her girlfriend a minimum of three orgasms whenever they were together. But, firm hands kept her just out of reach of her goal. She whined, staring up at Nayeon with her biggest, most defiant puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“Hush you,” Nayeon scolded Her, tugging on her ponytail and causing a deep moan to escape the younger woman’s throat. “Don’t be greedy.” She ignored the look of disappointment she was sure was on Mina’s face and took a few moments to collect herself.

“Nayeonnie, please,” Mina begged in a whisper. “Just one more.”

Nayeon laughed, masking the wave of arousal she felt behind a humorous remark.

“You still have eight more members to fuck and you want me to give you another facial? If we all stay that long you’ll be here for days.”

Mina huffed at that, pouting because she wasn’t getting her way and couldn’t think of a good enough reason for Nayeon to stay for another climax. Other than the promise of a mind blowing orgasm, but clearly Nayeon wasn’t interested in another one of those.

“But unnie…” she tried anyway, but was cut off by Nayeon slipping a thumb in her mouth. She instantly started sensually sucking on the digit, trying to meet Nayeon’s gaze to convince her to stay longer. The older girl just narrowed her eyes at her, a glint in them that had Mina shivering.

“You… are such a naughty little cum slut, aren’t you? Does Chaeyoung let you get away with this kind of behavior? Let you act like a brat? Huh?” Nayeon leant closer to Mina’s face, pushing her finger in as far as it would go, almost gagging the poor girl. But that backfired on her as Mina let her man-handle her, being spurred on by her humiliating words and going so far as to suck her finger farther into her mouth, making a strangled choking sound as the digit stopped just at the back of her throat. 

“You really do get spoiled rotten by her don’t you?” Nayeon mused, watching as Mina closed her eyes and bobbed her head up and down on her thumb. “No wonder you have such bad manners. Did I say you could suck me like this?”

Mina immediately stopped what she was doing, looking up at Nayeon with concern. Had she really done something bad? She hadn’t done anything she wouldn’t do with Chaeyoung. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Nayeon was stricter than she realized. Mina shrunk back in her chair, releasing Nayeon’s finger, properly chastised. At least in her own opinion. But Nayeon had other plans it would seem.

“Color?” She asked as she got off the desk and headed towards the bed full of toys, scanning for one specific object she’d seen earlier.

“Green.” Mina answered without hesitation, slightly nervous about what Nayeon would do next. “What are you going to do?” She let her curiosity get the better of her.

Nayeon huffed out a chuckle, finally spotting what she was looking for. She grinned as she picked up a mint green ball gag, turning back to Mina with devilish intent.

“I didn’t say you could speak either, Minari. And since Chaeyoung has so clearly spoiled you rotten I’m taking it upon myself to teach you some manners. Have you ever heard, ‘you get what you get, and you don’t throw a fit?’ Because I don’t think you have. What, with whining like a bitch in heat when I deny you my pussy. You can have any of us like that today but you throw a tantrum when you can’t have more.”

“I didn’t throw a tantrum-”

“Are you sassing me right now?” Nayeon sent a glare her way, not really unhappy with being interrupted but playing it up for Mina’s sake. She seemed to be enjoying getting berated by Nayeon, but also appeared torn about having to be punished.

“No-No! I’m sorry! I learned my lesson,” Mina frantically tried to scoot away from the approaching girl, but stopped when she was sent another withering glare.

“That’s great Sweetie, but you still have to be punished.” Nayeon bent down, re-tying Mina’s legs to the chair and then stood back up, wiggling the gag between her hands. “Open wide.”

“Nayeonnie really, You don’t have to use that. I promise I’ll be good. I won’t talk back to you anymore. I’ll do whatever you ask me to. Plea-”

Mina’s words were muffled as Nayeon forced the gag into her mouth, fastening the straps, and effectively shutting her up. Or at least her words. The sinful moans that still came out weren’t dampened in the slightest.

“I know you will,” Nayeon smirked, running her fingers through Mina’s soaked folds, enjoying the whimper the younger woman released. “That’s a good whore. Don’t cry. Don’t ask for more. Just do what you’re told when you’re told to do it. Isn’t it better knowing I’m satisfied with your obedience? That’s what you get off on isn’t it? Letting other people use you for their pleasure?”

Nayeon drug her hands along Mina’s body, easily finding her sensitive spots and coercing out little gasps and moans. She hadn’t planned on touching her this much but the sounds she was making were driving Nayeon crazy. She needed to hear more.

“Now how do you think Chaeyoung will feel if you listen to her that well? You think she pampers you now? Try giving her full control. I promise she’ll be like a wild animal, ravishing you with all she’s got.”

Nayeon punctuated her ending by switching the butterfly back on, thoroughly satisfied by the surprised scream that echoed out of Mina. She stood up, tracing a pattern into the wetness covering Mina’s cheek and left, amused by the desperate sounds the bound woman was making, so distinctively hers by the natural quietness of them. With the door shut you couldn’t even hear her cries for release. Nayeon made her way to the living room, whistling to herself, and tossed the remote for the butterfly at Jeongyeon, who caught it clumsily.

“Here ya go. Have fun with her. I know I certainly did.”

“Wait,” Jeongyeon yelled after her retreating form, “What is this? What did you just give me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash and I hate myself most of the times but fun fun Jeong Jeong next she a wimpy posesove bitch but not a topy toomp 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😝😝😝🤫
> 
> Oh my gosh guys my giant Boston terrier is the qutest g ever been love him so much snuggle bug dog in a rug wish I could share a pic through this thing he’s the handsomest doggo you ever did see


End file.
